universeatwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Hierarchy Campaign: Mission 1
In the first mission, Orlok the Eternal and a team of Grunts deal with a "minor" Novus outpost in Egypt. Walkthrough After Orlok explains his plan to the Grunts and Kamal Re'x objects to the use of a walker, Orlok and his men will automatically begin walking to the right of the screen. Quickly select all the Grunts and tell them to stop: a large ambush of Ohm Robots lies ahead and depending on difficulty you might lose some troops before weapons can be brought to bare against them. Instead, have Orlok march up and trample the foolish Ohms while the Grunts cover his flank. Head north over the dune the robots just came over and you will soon find a small Novus base. Have Orlok lead the way and clean up any irritating robots. Remember from your encounter with the Saucers during the Novus campaign that the base won't run without the Flow Generator, so make that your priority. Orlok's siege cannons can be used here to help, and there should be plenty of scrap left over to convert into new rounds, so feel free to use it. Once the base is gone, head left along the pyramid to the next base. A Novus Antimatter Tank and some Ohms will be there to greet you, so have Orlok crush the vehicle for more ammo while the Grunts deal with the robots. Don't worry too much about Grunt casualties, if you take too many losses the Com Officer will send for reinforcements. Again, aim for the Flow Generator to disable the base quickly. Once the base is nearly destroyed, Kamal will appear in the transmission box and demand to know what is taking you so long. After Orlok explains their situation Kamal will authorize the use of a Habitat Walker to speed things up a bit. While waiting for the walker to arrive, one of the Grunts will ask Orlok as to why they are always the ones that die first in an invasion and Orlok provides philosophical analysis. Alright enough with that stuff, time for the walker! Orlok will explain that it must be armored up before being sent into battle or it won't last too long. To do this, you are provided with 10,000 RM to outfit it as you wish. Depending on how you want to attack the final base, you can go for production and crank out Grunts and Lost Ones, a more aggressive approach with Weapon Accelerators and Plasma Turrets, or an all Armor approach for trampling. Either way, Orlok will request some additional Grunts, but you don't have to build them if you don't want to. Once the walker is all armored up, head off to the left again. The walker will happily climb over the obstructing pyramid, so don't worry about it. Once you pass a cluster of Recycling Centers, send Orlok ahead since a trio of nasty Novus Blade Troopers lies in wait for some poor Grunt to enter their territory. Trample them like any other robot and continue along. The final Novus encampment is located behind the natural wall, so have Orlok and the Grunts head around while the Walker stomps over. The last base naturally has several robots guarding it, but a few rounds from Orlok's siege cannons or a few steps from his feet should take care of them. Once the large Nanite Center in the middle and the majority of the base is destroyed (or disabled), the victory banner will appear and you will be treated to a lovely cutscene. Notes *With Patch 3, one suit of Research is unlocked for use, permitting either Irradiated Shots for all units, Plasma Grenades and Bombs for infantry along with Range Enhancers for the walker, or Phasing for Lost Ones. *Remember, if Orlok dies it is game over. Should he take enough damage to bring him down to 50% health, switch him to Endure Mode until he recovers. While in Endure, he will lose his projectile weapons but will heal much faster and can still absorb enemies for ammo. * Note that in lower difficulty (easy or normal), if you lose too many grunts before reaching the habitat walker zone, Hierarchy saucer transports will refresh your grunt army. The saucers will deploy the troops once Orlok comments about the origin of the egyptian pyramids Category:Walkthroughs